Oblivious
by Djsakura
Summary: Tell me, have you ever wondered what would happen if you were to disappear for all eternity?""Hn...That's highly impossible right now seeing I'm in flesh, blood and bones..." A story in which only she can feel him, sense him, and save him... SasuSaku...
1. Prologue

Author's Introduction: This story is gonna be so serious, so serious, I've turned emo… Joke. Anyway, this isn't like my boisterous story "Aruka Onaru: Sing Out Loud" , no. This one has more depth and meaning to it. Enjoy. ^/-\^

DISCLAIMER: NARUTO IS OWNED BY ONLY MASASHI KISHIMOTO…

* * *

"_The warlock gloried in his indifference, and the sagacity that produced it…"_

_- J.K. Rowling, Tales of Beedle The Bard, The Warlock's Hairy Heart_

…O…

…O…

…O…

Silence… I was bathed in that painful reality for as long as I could remember. I could feel it really. Feeling what it was like not to feel at all. Not feeling growth. Not feeling even the vile thing called love. It was as though I was non-existent. Yet, I was real and alive. Yes, I was real. And yes, I am still breathing aren't I? But one nagging question comes to my mind "What is my purpose?"

Well, if you would really want to know these are the reasons for my existence:

I live to thirst on revenge. You know, revenge, the sweet thing that you can inhale for a period of time but as it slips away you want more. Well then basically you kill more. You kill all those who have done you wrongs in the past, even the person who has done the tiniest sin towards you. Like "Did you say I was stupid?" he replies "I was just joking! Baka!" "Did you call me stupid again?" "What if I did?" "I'll kill you" and the next thing you know, the guy's dead.

But as you kill more, you lose yourself in the process. People often start asking themselves questions like: What did I like? What is my hobby? Do I have a job? A family? A life? What's my name?

Well you see I have more sense than other people. I still remember my name. My name is worth the pride of any avenger in the world. My name states my goal. My goal states my identity. My identity states who I am in the society.

People who have heard my name immediately realize who I am. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. And yes I know, it is the name of an avenger, and that of a traitor.

* * *

Author's ending note: Well, do you like the prologue? I did! Yay! Please review! ^/-\^


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1…**

It was a cold night. One would have to be a bloody idiot not to notice that. People with low senses of humor would say that this kind of atmosphere was my favorite. Why? Because I was that cold. Me and my team were in the woods. It was dark for night had decided to spread its cold dark blanket upon the sky.

I sighed as I leaned on a tree with shriveled leaves. I watched as the leaves fall one by one, cascading onto the ground because of a simple gust of wind. I stared down at each one with mirth. Why? Because they looked so useless. Dead and useless. Life seemed unattainable at this point.

I looked up as white fell from the sky, icy and round. It was snowing. I gazed at the icicles forming on the also dead branches of the blackened trees. Droplets of water fell at the tips per minute. Then I thought, not only was life unattainable, life was pathetic.

Having absolutely nothing to do, I gazed once more at the fallen leaves. Huh, never thought of it but they were fallen, just like me, the fallen Uchiha prodigy of Konoha. Anyway, going back, I started thinking what the use of leaves were if they just annually fell off its respective branches. I mean, when you think of it, it stinks. It's just too bloody pathetic. They grow then they die. Then the next year, they grow once more, and die once more. As I stood resilient against the tree trunk until I heard laughter. My eyes immediately gazed up. Laughter… when was the last time I laughed? I shrugged it off as my eyes sought the source of the sound. Then I saw my comrades. Wait, comrades? They were more like people who had nothing to do with their lives but just sat around and followed my orders. Yeah, somewhat like that.

It seemed that the laughter was emitted by none other than my obnoxious teammate, Suigetsu, who seemed to be laughing at the female, Karin who seemed to have somehow landed her face onto the cold snow filled ground. Suigetsu had white hair with teeth formed to that of a shark. His eyes were a deep turquoise and he collected swords which, I have to say, was becoming an unhealthy obsession for him. Karin on the other hand, had flaming red hair which was partially neat on one side and messy on the other. She also had ruby- colored eyes. She wore the shortest shorts in the history of shorts which made her look like a complete utter slut (which she really was). Her obsession with me on the other hand, was absolutely and ridiculously unhealthy for both me and her. Stupid slut. I roll my eyes at their immaturity. My other teammate, Juugo, had a calm gentle expression on his face as a tiny bird perched on his finger. It was irony at its best, for Juugo was entirely a violent, mad, man-killing experiment of Orochimaru, someone whom I thought I could rely on to kill those that came upon our path, but after knowing him awhile, he turned out to be a soft, gentle, understanding person. How stupid.

I roll my eyes at this so called group I have created which is full of boisterous idiots, low lives who have no purpose in life but to follow.

I walk away further into the woods where I may not be disturbed. As I go farther away from the noise, I go into a moment of self-reflection. What have I done in my life? Mass murders, countless betrayal, near-death experiences. These are the only things that go inside my head. My heart throbs heavily. This feeling, is guilt. I recall the countless memories I had in the leaf. Happy ones. Back when my clan was alive, the times I had with my team. They were too happy that they were painful.

I remember the last fight I had with the dobe. Naruto said he'd kill me if I left. Well, I left. But am I dead? No. Though I wish I was. It would be much better to die than to live a life of pure guilt and remorse. But what am I talking about? This is the life I must live. It was decided centuries ago when my clan was made! This is my destiny, to live a life of ambiguous revenge.

I knelt down onto the snow laden ground. I must seem pitiful. But this truly is my dogma. An avenger. Why does guilt have to hit me hard on the head at the wrong time?

"I want to die." I said softly, and the next thing I knew, I heard footsteps approach me softly.


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n: I haven't put this in for the last chapter and I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry! Damn, I totally forgot. Anywho, here it is ^_^:**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely positively do not own Naruto Shippuuden and Naruto or any character here. Me just owns da plot. ^/-\^**

Chapter 2

As the footsteps were heard, I was instantly alarmed. They went slowly crunching through the snow, then, they stopped. I assumed the person was resting. Well, that would make it easier for me to kill him or her, or both (I'm not considering that reason whatsoever). You must be wondering why I have to kill him or her. Well, that person might find out about the campsite where my team was currently residing in. I couldn't let that happen. Could you imagine all the supplies I had to find being stolen? Well, other than that reason, the man or woman might be an ally of Konoha or from Konoha himself or herself. He or she might find out about me if ever he or she were to find the team which would mean that I might be dragged back to Konoha because of information that that person would've gotten from the constant babbling of my teammates, and when I get dragged back to Konoha, that would mean a punishment, probation, or an instant execution. Yes people, welcome to the life of a rogue S-class missing-nin.

I lowered my chakra. The woods were so dark that light barely shone through. I couldn't see anything in my surroundings except for trees, snow, more trees, and more snow. I was pissed.

Seeing that it could not be helped, I instantly activated my last resort, the Sharingan. I sensed a presence nearby. Slowly, I moved through the foliage, my feet taking careful steps as to not make any sound. I felt immense chakra nearby. It wasn't sickening, it sensed, _good_. I repeated that concept in my head. I licked my lips as I, once again, was starting to become power hungry. My eyes narrowed in order to get a glimpse of the current wielder of such _power_.

I couldn't see him due to my current position. My view was being blocked by stupid shrubs and bushes. I spotted a tree next to me. That would mean a better view and an easy assault. I swiftly climbed up the, which once again looked dead like the others, tree. I nimbly climbed the trunk and I soon started to reach the branches. I positioned myself on a thick sturdy branch. As I settled, I affixed my gaze towards a hunching, cloaked figure. That was the wielder eh?

I studied the figure trying to make out who it was. Because of my irritable temper, and unstoppable eagerness, my foot slid onto the weakest part of the branch causing it to make a soft snap. I looked at my foot which was now to be named the culprit. Thanking kami for such a soft sound, I averted my gaze back to the man or lady. But only to my surprise, he or she was gone. "Shit." I cursed to myself by losing him or her. Or at least I thought until a pair of arms held themselves around my neck stopping my breathing. I was slowly being asphyxiated until I heard a cracked deep voice behind me whisper "Do you want to die?" And I felt his finger apply pressure onto my pressure point, causing everything to become black. And the last thing that came to my mind was that the attacker was definitely a man…

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Na! Suigetsu you baka!" screamed a high pitched shrilly voice whose only source could possibly be Karin, the red haired female who was, well, literally a whore in attitude. "What? You said you were thirsty so I just gave you a hand!" was the goofy reply of Suigetsu.

"Yeah! I said I was thirsty and that I needed a hand but I didn't literally mean for you to offer your own stupid hand!!!"

"Well excuse me, it's not my fault that my hand can turn into water anytime I like."

"This fight is stupid and pointless and you're acting like a child! Imbecile!" chidingly retorted, Karin.

"Well, sorry to 'rain' on your parade milady, ha ha get it? 'Rain'on your parade? Anyway, going back, it was not I but you who reacted childishly when I was playing a simple joke."

"Oh really?"

"Really!" countered Suigetsu

"Uh! I hate you! Just wait until _my _Sasuke-kun comes back!"

"Uh-huh, _your _Sasuke-kun? I don't think so. Sasuke'd probably die before you could even finish that phrase."

"Why you little-"

"Um, guys, where _did_ Sasuke go?" humbly asked the orange haired Juugo.

Both the "combatants" looked up immediately from that certain question. And as true as it was, where did Sasuke go?

Karin's face immediately paled. "What if Sasuke-kun got attacked by a mindless ravage fangirl!!! What if he got kidnapped and forced to have an arranged marriage with some ugly whore! Oh my Kami! Sasuke-kun!!!" she screamed

"Um, are you referring to yourself by any chance?" quirkily implied the ever so whimsical Suigetsu.

Death glare...

"Fine, let's scout the woods Juugo. Karin, stay here. Guard the campsite."

"What! You're going to leave me here! No! I'm going to join you to look for my Sasuke-kun!" retorted Karin

"See ya!"

"Hey!" but before Karin knew it, they had already descended into the woods. She cursed under her breath at the white haired fool as she made her way into the tent Sugetsu had set up. The only thing she could think of was probably the safety of _her_ Sasuke-kun.

Meanwhile, already deep in the woods, Suigetsu and Juugo walked. "Shouldn't have been wiser to bring the tracker with us?" inquired Juugo. Suigetsu rolled his eyes as he replied "Are you serious? I mean, if Sasuke was held captive, the enemy would find us easily because of her stupid loud mouth." And somehow, Juugo seemed to nod his head in agreement. Yet behind his calm facade, Juugo remained worried. No, not because of the tracker, but because of Sasuke whom he knew would never fall into the hands of an enemy so easily.

Sasuke would never lose down on a fight. Sasuke was just probably walking around, yeah maybe he just needed to cool his head off. I mean, after all, it was tough to be the leader of an over bearing team right?

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

My head was spinning as I woke up to the smell of, wait, what was that? Smoke?

My head shot up immediately to see the same hunched figure as earlier but only, I found myself in a cave. A cave that smelled of smoke? This could not be good. Then, the hunched man turned to face me. Oh holy crud. That guy was a prune! An old man! I didn't realize how much my eyes had widened until the old man gave a soft light chuckle. There was no way in hell that that old man knocked me out. There was absolutely no way in hell he beat me. As though the old geezer read my thoughts, he once again gave a soft laugh and quietly said "Yes, it was I who brought you here. I'm sorry, but it seemed as though you have a certain problem. A problem that I believe I can solve." I suspiciously looked at the old man. His face revealed numerous wrinkles and his face was pale. He looked weak and fragile. But his eyes were of blue, a deep dark vibrant and energetic blue that seemed endless and, happy. But what problem was he talking about? So this I asked in my gruff manner. His energetic eyes turned dull as he came near me and said "The question I had asked you earlier."

I tried to remember what had happened as I recollected myself. Then I remembered this…

_Flashback_

_I studied the figure trying to make out who it was. Because of my irritable temper, and unstoppable eagerness, my foot slid onto the weakest part of the branch causing it to make a soft snap. I looked at my foot which was now to be named the culprit. Thanking kami for such a soft sound, I averted my gaze back to the man or lady. But only to my surprise, he or she was gone. "Shit." I cursed to myself by losing him or her. Or at least I thought until a pair of arms held themselves around my neck, stopping my breathing. I was slowly being asphyxiated until I heard a cracked deep voice behind me whisper "Do you want to die?"…_

_End of Flashback_

Oh yeah, that question. I looked at the old man and asked him "Why the heck would it be your business?" he replied "Because it is. I can read it in your eyes you know. Deep regret and agony. I can make it all disappear. So now tell me, do you want to die?"

"How did you know? And besides, that's highly impossible right now seeing I'm in flesh blood and bones."

The elder smiled "Oh ho, but you don't know what I can do to the reality you live in. Who knows? Maybe, with one snap of my finger, I can make you disappear. Maybe, I can change your future. Or maybe, I can change your past furthermore wiping away your entire existence allowing you to be free from living this pitiful life of yours," he smirked, "So what do you say?"

I squinted my eyes wondering how this old geezer knew so much about what I wanted. I didn't like this conversation one bit. "I'm leaving." I said hiding every ounce of wonder within me and just about when I was about to stand up, the old man said "I can read your deepest desires. I know what you want. You want your family don't you? You want someone to be there for you. You do not want to die though I admit that it will be the easiest way to set your burdens free. Sasuke Uchiha, throughout your entire life you have done nothing but horrible things, you hide every single emotion when you do so but you cannot help but feel the littlest bit of guilt rapidly building up inside you making you think that you'll get used to all the gore and dread. That's the reason isn't it?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. This man knew too much. I shouted back at him not wanting to face him "My business is none of yours and whether you think it is I'm not telling you anything!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

My heart skipped a beat. I knew that voice anywhere. No matter how annoying it seemed, it was still bearable. I turned back to face the voice forgetting all about the old man, and I turned to face a young girl who seemed twelve years old with tears in her eyes. Sakura...

It was too unbelievable. It was also unbearable. I closed my eyes and then I heard her say "I love you with all my heart! Don't leave me!"

I opened my eyes and she was there in front of me. "Sakura," I said.

"Sasuke-kun..."

I wanted to touch her to make sure she was real but when I did, she turned into smoke. It was an illusion. I deeply inhaled the remnants of her "presence". I now know that the old man finally knew.

"You need someone like that more than ever."

"Hn. I don't need your pity. Just let me leave."

"Wait, Uchiha Sasuke. I can help you. I can help you achieve your sense of loss. You've had many chances wasted. I can help you get those all back."

"How?" I said as I decided to humor the old timer.

"Like this." He snapped his finger and the next thing I knew, I was fading like dust into the oblivion.

* * *

[Normal POV]

"Geez. Where's Sasuke when you need him?" whined an already tired Suigetsu. They had been walking for half and hour and still they had no trace of Sasuke. Juugo contemplated on possible whereabouts until they heard a rustle amongst the trees. They both looked at each other instantly and leapt out only to find a cloaked old man. Both seemed unsure until the old man pleasantly said "Hello there kids. If you're looking for your friend, I don't think you'll see him for a while. Now excuse me, I'm off to find some of 'em herbal leaves 'cause my back aches. You know how hard it is for an old man like me. *crack* Oooh, there goes muh back. See ya sonnies." And with that the old man left leaving both Juugo and Suigetsu befuddled.

* * *

**Crap, it took me two days to write this thing. I just had no time. Happy belated holidays! :3 the old man's a hermit in my native language (Tagalog) it's translation is: ermitanyo. I got inspiration of the old man from the story Ibong Adarna, Translation: The Bird Adarna (I think...) it's good. There are soooo many old men/hermits who have amazing powers or capabilities that help the main character who's a Cassanova (hate the main character). In our country, Cassanova is equated to Don Juan who is the main character of the timely, umm Korido. Just research on that term (Korido) I can't explain it much myself. Anyway, I'm ranting. Sooo I'll just shut up now. I haven't updated because of these three words: **

**PLANTS VERSUS ZOMBIES**

**(Blame it. It's addicting. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol, blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol -my classmates keep on singing that song in school and I'm like :O.o What the hell...)** C ya'll ^/-\^ TY to the reviewing pplz! :3


End file.
